Another Reunion
by Angelwings2002
Summary: One-shot; Anne and the Planters head to Newtopia and run into some trouble. Thankfully it leads Anne to a familiar face, however it also leads into new problems. Rated T for slightly dark themes. Cover does not belong to me, it's the season 2 poster.


Another Reunion

"Whoa, this place gives New York a run on its money!" Anne said in awe as Bessie pulled a cart through the strange new city that was complete different from Wartwood. Several of the building were twice as tall as the houses from back in the town she and the others came from. It was impressive.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually in Newtopia! I've never been outside Wartwood before!" Spring exclaimed happily, bouncing from side to side on the cart.

"Actually we have, remember the Toad Tow..." Polly's voice trailed off when she saw that Anne's mood darkened. Hop Pop then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anne, once we have a way to get you home, we'll find Sasha, and turn her around." He assured her.

"You really think so? We had a pretty nasty fight..." Anne said regretfully.

"And she nearly sacrificed herself for you! You two just hit a rough patch, I'm sure you'll be able to work things out once you talk." Hop Pop said and Anne gave a soft smile.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we just..."

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

Suddenly the cart was surrounded by several Newt soldiers, in gold and silver armor, who pointed several spears at the group, who gasped with wide eyes and confusion.

"Um, is there a problem?" Hop Pop asked nervously and the Captain of the guards pointed to Anne.

"She's under arrest!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa, what!?" Anne cried in shock.

"That's crazy, she's didn't do anything wrong!" Sprig protested.

"She's been terrorizing the Newtopian King and his court for months! I hardly call that nothing!" Another guard retorted.

"What? I literally just got here!" Anne exclaimed in frustration.

"Likely story, take them away." The captain ordered and the guards moved forward towards the group. One was about to grab Anne, when an arrow whizzed between them and the guard's eyes widened.

"Ambush!" He cried and several hooded figures appeared out of the shadows and shot arrows at the guards, who ran around in a panic.

"It's the rebels! Get them!" The Captain exclaimed.

"There everywhere!" A guard cried before a tall hooded figure with a crossbow on its arm, punched him, knocking him out, and rushed to the cart, unhooking Bessie.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Hop Pop exclaimed.

"The cart will slow us down, come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing the reigns and turned to the rebels.

"Retreat!" She cried and the hooded Newts nodded and ran back to the shadows.

"Come on! Hurry!" The leader cried and tugged at Anne's arm. Some of the Newt Rebels helped the Planters up and they all rushed towards the shadows and disappeared from the guards sight. The Captain growled in frustration.

"You won't get away so easily next time...creature."

The Rebels ran deep into a forest outside of Newtopia and none of them seemed to slow down until they all came upon a campsite with even more Rebels and several tents that seemed to be in patches and torn in several places.

"Whoa..." Anne gasped in awe and turned to the figure, who had let of her hand, and the two faced each other and there was silence between them for a moment.

"Is it really you?" Anne asked and the figure slowly reached her hands up the hood and lowered it down, revealing a familiar human with short black hair to Anne.

"Marcy?" Anne gasped, tears in her eyes and her friend nodded.

"Hey Anne." She replied, her own tears welling up in her eyes. The two them embraced each other and Anne squealed happily.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you! I didn't know where you were or even if you were here until..." Anne stopped when she felt her friend shaking. "Marcy?" Anne asked, holding her friend at arms length to see that Marcy was crying several tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Marcy said, failing at wiping her tears away.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Anne assured her.

"No it's not! This is all my fault!" Marcy exclaimed and more tears came. "If I hadn't found that STUPID box in the first place, none of this would have happened! You and Sasha could have been killed! Sasha might even be DEAD for all we know! It was your BIRTHDAY, and we forced you to steal it! You missed your own party! I was a HORRIBLE friend!"

"No! You're not, Marcy! You're not a bad friend! I had every right to say no, but I didn't! I'm just as much to blame as you!" Anne said.

"No you're not! We're teenagers! We give in to peer pressure all the time! You literally had no choice! I was the one who decided you should get the box!" Marcy retorted and more tears came.

"Hey! Marcy, look at me!" Marcy stared up at Anne and saw her friends give, not a glare, but a smile.

"I'm not mad, you didn't do any of this on purpose. It's not your fault, I forgive you! And I'm just really happy to see you!" Anne said and Marcy's lip quivered as she tugged Anne in for another hug.

"I'm happy to see you too!" She cried and Anne returned the hug. The Planters watched on with caring eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet I might cry! Might." Polly said and Anne turned to her friends.

"Hey, can you guys give us a few?" Anne asked hopefully and Hop Pop gave a slight hesitation, but saw Marcy's face and nodded.

"Of course, we'll just...uh..." Hop Pop looked around and Marcy whipped her eyes and gestured to a tent with a blue newt who was working by a fire.

"Over there is Andy, our chef. He'll make you guys a little something, we'll see you in a bit." Marcy said and the Planters headed over as Marcy showed Anne to her tent.

"This is where I've been staying." Marcy gestured at the inside of the tent, and it wasn't much; a sleeping bag, lantern, map and a few other stuff. Marcy then took off her cloak and sat on the blanket and Anne sat next to her.

"So, what happened to you? I woke up and neither you or Sasha were around." Marcy asked and Anne sighed.

"Same as you, more or less, I stumbled into Wartwood and met the Planters. Sprig, Polly and Hop Pop, or H. P., as I like to call him. They took me in for the past three months and..." Anne's voice trailed off and she looked down.

"Anne, what is it?" Marcy asked.

"I saw Sasha a few weeks ago...with the toads..."

"Is she okay!?" Marcy asked with wide eyes.

"Not really..." Anne then recounted her moments with Sasha to Marcy, who listened very carefully and hung on every word. Part of her was relieved that Sasha was alive, but after hearing the ending, the other part was saddened that the toads still had her in their custody.

"And they walked into the forest...I just watched them leave with her..." Anne finished. Marcy sighed heavily.

"The toads are a problem here too, they've corrupted the king." Marcy said and Anne turned to her.

"Really, how?" Anne asked and Marcy's eyes hardened.

"There may be a King, but the toads are really the ones with all the power, they make all the rules as the King sits back and lets his kingdom fall into ruins! When I woke up, the toads told the King I was a threat, and attempted to lock me up! That's when the rebels showed up and busted me out of there. Unlike the toads, they didn't care I was a human, or different. All they saw was someone who was lost and needed help. So, I joined the rebellion." Marcy explained.

"Whoa, now that's cool. You're just like Robin Hood!" Anne said, giving Marcy a finger gun.

"That's what I said! No one understood what I meant!" Marcy exclaimed and they two laughed happily. Anne then glanced at Marcy's gloved and noticed something off.

Something that made her stomach twist.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Anne asked slowly and Marcy froze, suddenly refusing to meet Anne's gaze.

"N-nothing...the gloves just make it easier to handle the crossbow..." Marcy was cut off as Anne grabbed her friends hand and ripped the glove off and gasped.

Several scars covered her arm.

"Oh Marcy, you didn't!" Anne said, in denial, but Marcy silently removed her other glove to reveal the same result with her other hand. It was clear that those scars weren't from a battle, they were all in an X shape and neatly next to one another. Anne grasped her friends shoulder as Marcy took a shaky breath.

"It...it happened around the first week we came here...I felt so upset about what happened and...and I lost control...Andy rushed in and stopped me from doing anything worse...but...I still didn't feel like I've suffered enough." Marcy explained and Anne's eyes widened. Sure she's heard about this kind of thing at school before, but she never thought that anyone, let alone Marcy, would actually do this...it was scary to think Marcy felt so guilty that cutting herself would make it better.

"Oh Marcy, I'm so sorry you felt like you had to do this to yourself. Was it just that one week? Please, be honest." Anne asked and Marcy squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"Andy and the others have checked in on me, so I haven't...done that for a while...but I..." Marcy was cut off by Anne hugging her.

"It's gonna be okay, we're gonna fix this. We're together and stronger than ever now! We'll be there for each other, but promise me that if you ever feel bad, you'll come to me, and when we get home, you'll get help. Okay?" Anne asked, clutching her friend's hands. Marcy looked back at Anne and nodded sincerely.

"I promise...you'll help me though...right?" Marcy asked and Anne nodded.

"Yes, I will." She vowed and the two hugged once again. Sure there may be a few other problems that they were gonna have to deal with, but for now, they were just glad to be reunited.

Author's Note:

Okay, I love the show Amphibia and was super excited to see the season 2 poster. I was disappointed we didn't get a teaser at the need with Marcy, but I still liked the season 1 finale.

I've had this idea in my head a while, and while I don't think that Marcy would be the kind of person to break down in front of Anne, or actually cause harm to herself, the idea kept nagging at me head, so I bit the bullet and started writing.

I don't intend on continuing this, it was just made as a one-shot, and we're getting season 2 anyway, but I would be willing to right a prequel for this with Marcy joining the rebellion if enough of you want one. I probably won't post it for a while, if at all, so we'll just have to see.

Please, leave a review, and a questioned for you is; 'What do you think happened with Marcy for the past 3 months?' I'd like to know your theories, and I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
